


Balcony

by tiredd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette April, Day 10: Truth, Day 16: Teamwork, Day 5: Balcony, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd/pseuds/tiredd
Summary: Rena Rougemayhave gotten a bit distracted from her excitement andmayhave crashed into a certain girl standing on her balcony.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my-“

“I’m so sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to crash into you!”

Alya had just gotten her miraculous from Ladybug 15 minutes ago. She said that she was going to be able to wield it for the next couple weeks or so for a trial run to see if she could be trusted with it permanently. And now she’s crushed an innocent civilian on her balcony.

“I am so, so, so sorry Marinette! Are you okay?” She hoped that she didn’t hurt her too badly. She wouldn’t get her miraculous revoked for this would she? Not that Marinette’s wellbeing wasn’t what she was most worried about, of course.

“Yeah, I – I’m fine, I – I’m cool. Uh… So, you’re Rena Rouge. Is – is there an akuma right now? Where’s Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Marinette straightened up, looking at the balcony’s surroundings for signs of an akuma.

“No! No there isn’t an akuma! I’m actually, uh, being considered to go full time, so I’m not just going to be around when I’m called on for certain akuma attacks.” Rena reassured her. 

Marinette’s shoulders relaxed and her eyes brightened as she smiled up at her. “That’s great! I think you’re an amazing hero, and I’m glad I’ll get to see to see you around more!” She went to hug her, and Rena was about to as well, when they both seemed to realize that they didn’t know each other that well. Or, well, were not supposed to know each other that well. Technically, Rena Rouge and Marinette have never met. 

“Y-yeah I’m really excited! I’m already so honored to be trusted to use this miraculous when Ladybug asks me to help, but her considering having me go full time means that she thinks I’m a good part of the team, and I guess I was so caught up in that, that I crashed into you. Again, I’m so sorry… Marinette, right?” She feigned, as if she hadn’t said her name earlier, looking away in embarrassment.

Marinette giggled, and Rena glanced back towards her. “Yeah, that’s me.” She had a look in her eye, that made Rena feel like there was something she was missing. “And _really_ , I’m alright, I’ve taken worse hits than that. Though I think _you_ should probably take a breather since the excitement has gotten to you so much that you weren’t paying attention to your surroundings.”

Marinette led her over to her chair balcony and motioned for her to sit down. “Why don’t you wait here while I get some croissants and tea. That way you can rest for a moment, and think about all this while _not_ doing parkour multiple stories above hard concrete.”

Rena attempted to protest – well okay _thought_ about protesting for one split second before she sat right down. She knew there was no use in it when Marinette was set out on something, especially if that something was helping other people. She had the forethought to look a bit guilty, though, so as to not seem like she knew her that well and raise any suspicion.

“I – yeah that’s a good idea. Thank you, though, so much. Just the rest is alright, you don’t need to go out of your way and get snacks too.” She said as Marinette was opening the trap door.

She paused as she was about to step down. “Rena, if you did not notice, I live right above a bakery, it’s really no big deal to get some croissants, and I was going to have tea anyway.” She smiled at her as she started walking down. “Your job is to help us, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you.”


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marintette _may_ have planned this.

So, Marinette may have set up her meeting with Rena Rouge. Not every little detail - she definitely did not mean to be crashed into, she just put the pieces in place to increase the chances of talking to her.

She’d given her a route that made sure she passed her home twice, she had most of her lights on, she had on bright pjs, and she was looking anxious so as to make her question why she looked that way. If it was bright, she was more likely to look her way, if her clothes were bright she’d be more likely to look at _her_ , and if she saw her anxious look she’d be more likely to drop down to help her friend in the guise of helping a civilian - especially one that she knew. If she didn’t come down to see her, then she’d get a call or messages later, so she’d get to talk to her either way.

She knew what she was doing was questionable, but the truth was she knew Alya would be _super_ excited for this chance, and she’d want to share that excitement with Marinette, but wouldn’t be able to tell her. If she gave her a way without her having to share her identity, it would help her _keep_ it a secret from her because she’d already have gotten her excitement out to her best friend without her knowing (as far as she would know).

So, yeah, it was something she didn’t have to do, and it had actually been what she was anxious enough about in the moment to not notice Rena coming at her at an alarming rate and move out of the way before being crashed into. At least she didn’t have to play up her anxieties about the upcoming test in Madame Bustier’s class (she was anxious about it, just not as much as she was planning to play up), and this meant she didn’t have to try and awkwardly segue into Alya’s excitement.

After she’d regained her bearings, she was able to play up her confusion to seeing her, then show her actual excitement before catching herself from acting too familiar with her. She didn’t want to make Alya upset by thinking that a civilian knew her identity and think she was going to lose her Miraculous. Letting her know her identity in turn was not possible due to all the dangers that would put on her.

Alya was her best friend; she was always by her side, and encouraged her in her endeavors. She brought her down to earth when her plans were a little too out there, and helped her find better ways to do the things she wanted to do. She made her laugh, and was always a good shoulder to cry on.

She was an amazing reporter, and getting better every day. Her dedication and enthusiasm for it was inspiring, and Marinette knew she’d make it far. 

She was also an amazing super hero, and member of the team. She worked well with her and Chat Noir, and contributed to the plans immensely. It was only logical that with akumas becoming more and more difficult, having more people on the team would become necessary; Alya was the perfect candidate.

Master Fu was the one who was implementing the trial period, both to see if it would work with a new person full time instead of occasionally, and if Alya would be able to balance her hero and civilian life. She had a large-ish family, and a rather large following on the Ladyblog, so If she was not able to sort it all out (understandably so) she would still be a super hero, just not full time.

Marinette planned to help her balance it out by giving her excuses to use and acting oblivious when necessary. She could see the potential Alya possessed and hoped that things would work out so she could work to save Paris with the two most important people to her by her side.

Right now, though, she had to help her relax. Marinette hadn’t anticipated Alya’s excitement to have clouded her thoughts like this from the previous times she had entrusted her with a Miraculous, but of course, those times were under the threat of an akuma, and she had no time to let her mind wonder then.

She went and grabbed a couple of croissants, and prepared the tea, while making it _close_ to how Alya liked it, but not quite.

She took a breath before opening the hatch back up to the roof. “Alright! I have the croissants and tea!” She said as she went up, and then placed the tray down on the table.

“Thank you!” Rena yelled, and Marinette looked over to see her straightening up in the lounge chair, haphazardly. Her eyes widened, and then Rena, who appeared to be blushing slightly, continued in a voice that was trying too hard to be normal, “I-I mean thank you, again, for the, uh, the offer, and the food, and the drinks!” She cringed at the rise of her voice. “I- thank you. I really did need to take a minute and think about everything. In fact, I think I already did a good bit of that while you were doing that. I’m not saying I’m just gonna run off yet, but this will have to be quick so I can go back on patrol, and then head home”

Marinette looked quizzically at her. She supposed that Alya maybe _didn’t_ want to get everything out to her right now. Maybe what had already been said was enough. She wasn’t going to force her to stay, though, so she just nodded and handed her tea and croissant over.

“You’re welcome, and I get that. I won’t keep you from your duties.” She looked down to the side, trying to hide her disappointment. It made sense, perhaps she had gotten it wrong and Alya didn’t want to share, or maybe she just felt uncomfortable sharing like this.

She looked back up to see Rena done with about half of her croissant, and trying to cool down her tea by blowing into it with deep breaths, making her giggle. Rena looked up and paused as she realized what she was doing. She tensed up and sent a faux-glare her way before also breaking into giggles.

“Okay,” she said while trying to reign in her laughter, “so it doesn’t have to be this fast.” She set her tea down, and then focused a guilty look on her food. “I may have been a bit rash there. Kind of hard to rush drinking piping hot tea.” 

They laughed a bit more, and then settled into silence to eat their snack. When Rena was done with her tea, she set her cup to the side and stood up. “I realize I’ve said this a few times already, but thank you, again. I think I’ll be able to finish my patrol without crashing into any more people.” She smiled warmly at Marinette. “I’ll see you around!” And she jumped off to the next roof and out of sight.

Marinette realized that _maybe_ she shouldn’t have set this all up, and gone with her as Ladybug instead, in light of everything, but it had still been nice to do with her either way. Maybe they would be able to make a regular thing out of it too – minus the being crashed into part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of ran away from me. In fact, I was just planning to do another short thing, and make it it's own work, but then I realized that I might have a story here? I don't know if I do, but I'm just planning on adding to this every so often, with the alyanette april prompts to guide me.


	3. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teamwork makes the dream work.

The two-week trial period had ended, and Alya was proud to say that she had been able to handle her new superheroing duties quite well. She had a few hiccups of course – like the few times where she had just been unable to get to class at a reasonable time after an akuma attack – but Ladybug reassured her that she and Chat Noir made plenty of mistakes when they first began, and still made them now. It was all about managing her schedule, and making sure to put in extra allowances for akuma attacks.

It helped that she had a super-awesome best friend. Marinette was chronically late herself, and while she _could_ start to get suspicious, or upset with Alya’s sudden less put-togetherness, she joked that her lateness must have started rubbing off on her, and gave her super helpful tips on excuses that usually worked for her. Honestly, between her and Ladybug’s advice, she was already starting to get the hang of things. 

That wasn’t to say that Chat Noir didn’t put in his fair share of guidance; he was helping her make sure that she also put in some time to relax – something Ladybug openly told her that she needed to work on as well.

She had also learned that in about a month, one of the other part-time superheroes, Carapace, would also be getting offered the opportunity to go full-time. She had only worked with him once on Hero’s Day, but he had been easy to work with, and if Alya thought about it, he seemed familiar. However, Ladybug had a point on keeping identities secret, and she didn’t want to press into it because of that.

She had to routinely remind herself of that with Marinette, her best friend and confidant. She had told her that she would reveal her identity to her, but when in the actual situation, she had to admit it was much safer this way. She had no idea what she would do if Marinette’s knowledge was used against her, and the line between civilian and superhero had to be quite thick.

(This was what she would tell herself on patrols past Marinette’s balcony, thinking about how nice the time _after_ she had crashed into her had been.)

The hardest thing to manage, aside from that, was her blog. While having gone off from identity speculation nearly a year ago, she was still looked to for footage. Ladybug had told her that there would be some battles that she would be able to skip out on (particularly repeat akumas that did not seem to have gained any other extra strengths in their re-akumatization) and that she could use that time to record those battles. Another tactic to keep her identity safe had been to use Rena Rouge to disguise herself, and have a version of Rena Rouge help in a way that did not involve touch, to add extra deniability.

The work was exhausting, but it was absolutely mind-blowing to be a part of the team. She couldn’t imagine how she could hate being a superhero. She was stressed for sure, but she was getting to _help_ people, in a way that she had only ever dreamed of before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! as i think i said before, this will be slow, in time between updates. and romance probably. so possibly a slow burn, in at least the time it takes to write it.  
> also, for this, adrien gave nino the turtle miraculous. Anansi, as it happened in the ep, did not happen. mostly because Alya and Nino never dated, or at least decided that they felt better as friends after shortly dating. just how it is here i guess.  
> anyway, i'm still using the prompts even though ive got a little story in my head goin now, that may not always fit prompts, but again, that's just how it here. hope y'all like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this at some point? I had a bit more planned, but I like where it ended. It's not too romantic, but trust me they Definitely like eachother. Why else was Marinette on her balcony right after giving Alya her Miraculous?


End file.
